This invention relates to a cutting apparatus for frozen food such as frozen ice-cream cake or the like.
Food of such type is likely to slide on a table on which it is placed, during cutting operation, and this makes it difficult to hold same suitable in position relative to a cutting blade moving up and down along a fixed path of movement. Moreover, cut pieces of the food may possibly jump sidewardly during cutting operation.